


apocalypse lullaby

by gingerminded



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Romance, Science, Soldiers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Сайфер смотрит на тело за стеклом —ну не на тело, а на человека, дышит же пока, ну что ты так сразу— смотрит на Бримстоуна и его сложное лицо, смотрит на Сову и его ещё более сложное лицо и вздыхает.или сборник драбблов про то, что в жизни понять сложнее, — бестелесную хтонь или романтические отношения.
Relationships: Cypher/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	apocalypse lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> 0) стоит законченно, но будет пополняться (я надеюсь)  
> 1) будет ли порядок хронологический? хер его знает, смотрите названия драббликов  
> 2) будет ли сюжет? ох хани, ю гот э биг сторм каминг (я не знаю, но должен)  
> 3) будет ли классно? это правда ваш вопрос? да, будет
> 
> спасибо за внимание

Сайфер смотрит на тело за стеклом — _ну не на тело, а на человека, дышит же пока, ну что ты так сразу_ — смотрит на Бримстоуна и его сложное лицо, смотрит на Сову и его ещё более сложное лицо и вздыхает. Снова какой-то пиздец, снова влипли, снова надо разбираться.

— Меня-то зачем позвали, я не врач. — Сайфер постукивает пальцами по столу и оглядывает всех за ним сидящих. — Люди ко мне обычно попадают уже тогда, когда их лечить не надо.

Бримстоун выводит на экран видео, и Сайфер говорит “оу”, и Сайфер смотрит то на огромный смерч, то на койку. Бримстоун говорит быстро и по делу, объясняет, мол, нужно допрашивать, мол Сейдж сказала, что он так долго не протянет, мол ты же себе ручки-ножки собрал, Сайфер. Интересно в общем. Очень интересно.

Сова держится от них чуть в стороне, кажется, почти не дышит, и и смотрит тяжело. Сова просто добрый очень, настолько, что за своих не моргая пулю в лоб пустит, а Джетт, в отличие от Брича, только сломанной ногой не отделалась. Сова просто снайпер, потому что заставлять кого-то умирать долго — нельзя, не надо.

Сова говорит “ему плохо”, Сова мягко, еле заметно гладит Сайфера по ладони, Сова говорит “не увлекайся, пожалуйста”.

Сова периодически заглядывает его проверить, вот сейчас он вползает в комнату и кладёт рядом с планшетом Сайфера небольшой металлический кругляшок.

— Тебе нужно начать их лучше прятать, я в этот раз снова не попался. — Сова мягко улыбается, но затем смотрит за метаниями в камере и сразу хмурится. — Как он?

Сайфер цыкает и откидывается на стуле, поднимая наконец взгляд на Сову.

— Если честно, то плохо, если совсем честно, то совсем плохо. — он берёт со стола ловушку и убирает в карман халата. — Я работаю над этим.

— Постараюсь отвадить от тебя Бримстоуна, чтобы вопросами не мучал. — Сова хлопает его по плечу, не отрывая взгляда от чёрной дымки. — Не засиживайся.

— Ну спасибо, Лёш, — Сайфер усмехается, — иди ищи вторую.

Сова уходит с тихо сказанным под нос “вторую?”, а Сайфер возвращается к мониторам.

Сайфер разумеется засиживается, потому что его и спустя неделю, и спустя месяц ведёт вот это мерзкое детское упрямство, отвратительный взрослый интерес и нескончаемый поток вопросов: а что он такое и как он устроен, а что делать, а какой способ выбрать сейчас, а какой выбрать, когда очередной не сработает, как снова не остаться без ноги и руки до локтя — ну знаете, вот эти простые житейские вопросы.

И Сайфер сидит, и Сайфер думает, и Сайфер считает, ошибается, пересчитывает опять, и так до бесконечности.

У Сайфера не получается.

Сайфера это бесит.


End file.
